


better

by LeftShark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Peter is a sweetheart tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain returns from a mission injured.<br/>Peter just wants to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to update something because it's been like a week
> 
> All mistakes are mine, or autocorrect's.
> 
> Im so sorry

He knows it's Peter before he even opens his eyes. No one would be waking him up when he's resting unless it was important, and no one else on this ship would dare to crawl so close in to Yondu's personal space bubble.

"Boy, I thought I told ya not to bother--"

"Kraglin said you got shot," the teenager interrupts, pulling his legs up to his chest and staring down at the man with large, green eyes.

Yondu sighs, opens his eyes, and gives Peter an annoyed look, "Well that ain't entirely a lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I got shot, boy. It also means I got stabbed, and cut...took a few hits as well as delivered them."

"But you're okay, right?!" Peter uncurled himself and laid down, facing Yondu. "I mean, you aren't gonna die?" His voice drops quieter when he asks.

"Dunno. I am in the medbay after all..."

The dumb kid had something, some kind of dumb issue with 'everyone I love dies.'

Peter huffs, right on cue. "Everyone I care about dies...My dog Axel died when I was five, and my grandma died, and...my...my mom...and grandpa's probably gone too." The only other time he could remember Yondu being in the medbay was after the 'incident.' The one no one ever talked about. "You don't come to the medbay," Peter frowns. "Not unless its something serious! Last time you were here--"

There's concern etched on the blonde's face. Yondu reminds himself to slap the sentiment and emotions out of the boy as soon as he can. There's a small part of him deep down on the inside that's glad that he doesn't have his fin and it's powers anymore. He doesn't think he'd want to sense Peter's crazy emotions. They were soft and weak and they made his greedy heart sad. That was not cool.

 

"I'm not gonna die," Yondu says, reaching over to nudge Peter. The faster he reassures the kid, the faster the kid will leave him alone and let him sleep. "Fuck off now."

Peter only gives him a blank look. Yondu is not good at reassuring people.

"Am still breathing, ain't I?"

Nothing.

Yondu crosses his arms.

"If I were gonna die, I'd be dead already, boy."

The 17-year-old blinks his jade eyes once.

Yondu sighs (exaggeratedly) and uncrossed his arms, holding them open enough for Peter to shift over and in to them.

"You're willingly hugging me," Peter mumbles. "Maybe you really are dying."

"Shut the fuck up," Yondu mumbles, shoving Peter's head against his chest. The motion jerks at the wound in his gut, but he ignores that. "You hear that? It's still beating, I ain't fuckin' dying."

Peter does indeed hear Yondu's heart beating.

"If the two of you could stop cuddling, that would be great," comes Kraglin's voice from the doorway. He's about to say something else, but a sharp whistle from Yondu shuts him up.

"You're just jealous. Captain likes me best," Peter teases, stringing his arms around Yondu.

Irritated, the blue skinned Ravager shoves him off. "Fuckin--no. We weren't cuddling, I was trying to teach this idiot a lesson, and I don't like either of you."

"Right," Kraglin rolls his eyes. "Peter, leave him alone already. You aren't even supposed to be in here, how'd you even get in here?"

Kraglin doesn't get an answer, but he doesn't need one. Peter could probably get away with murdering another crew member. Yondu's soft on him like that.

"Was jus' saying hi," the teenager replies, throwing a mock-salute in Kraglin's direction before pushing past the first mate and running off to go bother everyone else.

"Pete, you got an entire list of stuff you need to do!" Kraglin shouts after him. He receives a middle finger in return. He turns to Yondu, "Got anything specific the crew needs to do?"

"Naw. Just make sure they ain't killing each other 's all."

 

 

The next day, Peter makes his way back into the medbay with ease.

Yondu groans, internally AND externally, as Peter bounces in. He's got an armful of stuff that Yondu recognizes to be HIS things. Several of his nicknacks, a book that he's ever bothered to read, a bottle of beer, some other shit, and above it all sits Quill's walkman and ear-things.

Slung across the boys shoulder is Yondu's golden bow, and in his other hand is Yondu's 2nd favorite arrow. (The first one being the one that was hooked in the captain's belt loot right now.)

"What the hell?" He stares for a moment while Peter walks in as if nothing. The bow was jut a few inches shorter than Peter, and extremely heavy, and the arrow is long and pointed. He's surprised Peter hasn't tripped and stabbed the shit out of himself. That thing would go right through him.

Peter places the smaller things on the bed, then leans the bow and arrow against the nearby wall.

"I brought you things to make you feel better," he explains, holding up one of the small nicknacks.

Yondu takes it from him. "Stop touching my stuff. I'll feel better after that."

Peter makes his way on to the bed and sits cross legged beside Yondu.

"When I was sick, my mom used to sit with me and bring me things to make me feel better."

"Great," Yondu replies, shoving the small figures into his pockets and lazily slinging a forearm across his face to block the light so he can return to sleep. "When are you going away?"

"When you feel better."

"Thanks. I feel better now." Yondu snorts. "Goodbye Peter."

But of course, Peter only flops over and curls up beside him, getting all up in Yondu's personal space bubble. "I only got colds sometimes. I never really got seriously sick..."

"You're still here?" Yondu asks, feigning surprise. "Go...do your work or something. Stop fuckin' botherin' me."

"It was never as bad as when I get sick here. I guess my body isn't used to alien diseases?"

"Im trying to sleep, but I guess that's not gonna happen any time soon." Yondu shuts his eyes tighter, hoping that'll make Peter go away.

Don't confuse Yondu's feelings, though. Sure, he cared about Peter. Peter was the son he never even wanted, but got anyways. He preferred Peter better alive than dead. Normally, Peter's company was decent, even if the boy was being a wimpy and worrying like hell. But when you're hurt and tired and hungry and just needed to sleep for five hundred years, Peter can get quite annoying.

"I'll leave you alone soon, I promise," he drops the small nicknacks on Yondu's chest. "I grabbed your favorite ones."

"Right...are you leaving now?"

"Nope," Peter untucks a plush fox from underneath his arm and sets it beside Yondu.

"That's yours, Pete."

"I know. But he always helped in making me feel better," the teenager shrugged.

"Whatever. See yourself out when you're done being stupid."

Th Captain closes his eyes, hoping Peter will finally leave.

What he hadn't expected was to feel something soft and spongey to brush against his ears.

With fast reflexes, he reaches up to grab Peter's wrist. "What the hell're you doin, boy?"

"Just chill and listen," Peter says, adjusting his headphones over Yondu's ears. "Music always makes me feel better."

"I ain't you--"

"Shh!" Peter lowers the volume on the walkman and presses the play button.

Yondu isn't too keen of the Walkman. Using it means losing one of his senses to listen to it. His senses are what help him survive. Being able to hear danger has always kept him alive. (Staying out of danger was different story, though.) he wasn't sure he wanted his ears and mind clogged with the music. But if Peter insisted...perhaps he'd comply just for a song or two. He made no effort to take them off, anyway.

"I'll leave you alone now," the teenager pats his arm and sits up, then makes his way out of the room, finally leaving Yondu at peace.

The captain pushes the small nicknacks aside and leaves the plush fox beside his pillow.

He falls asleep to the music of the Walkman, though. And he would never admit it, but it was nice...he just wishes it had more than 9 songs on there. Peter's mental musical library was large; He knew that. The Terran sang and danced along to all kinds of songs that weren't on his mixtape, but the kid had once said something about him mom giving him the Walkman and tape. That was probably why he was so attached to it and those few songs. It was nothing like the music from Yondu's home planet, so that made it somewhat interesting. His home planet's idea of music was some sort of drum circle. But the drums weren't actually drums. They were skulls of dead creatures.

 

 

When he feels better (enough), he sees himself out of the medical bay and makes sure his crew wasn't eating each other up.

The first to greet him is Peter, of course.

The boy tackles him down to the floor with a cry of "You feel better!"

He grumbles incoherently, but ruffles Peter's hair anyways.

"Did I help?"

"Yeah, kid," he pluck the Walkman from his pocket and hands it over to Peter. "And now you got to help even more by collecting my thins and putting them back where you got 'em from, brat."

 

"Aye aye, cap!" The teenager salutes, then takes off to put everything back where it belonged.

"Wait, kid."

Peter stops at the end of the hallway, "Yeah."

"Um...thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> People: your stories are good!
> 
> Me: hMMM OH MY GOD STOP FUCKING LYINGGG 


End file.
